Kurumi Tokisaki
Summary Mana reported that Kurumi Tokisaki is the most dangerous Spirit known who has personally killed over 10,000 people (not including spacequake victims). Kurumi Tokisaki used unstated and unexplained methods to personally transfer into Shido Itsuka's high school and classroom so that she could get closer to him. Her purposes and reasons transferring were simple: consume Shido Itsuka, and in doing so, gain the sealed Spirit's mana that he had sealed. She somehow knew about Shido and his ability and the fact that he knew about the existence of Spirits. During the time when Kurumi was a Raizen high school student, she almost succeeded in consuming Shido, however she was forced to retreat after being overwhelmed by Kotori's destructive power simply because she wasn't prepared to face her but later claimed that she could defeat Kotori if she had more time. Later, it was revealed (at the end of Volume 4) that Kurumi was given the information about Shido by a mysterious being and seemed like she was talking to herself (in which she wasn’t.) She stated her true purpose/goal was for seeking Shido out and revealed that her true goal was to use her 12th bullet to travel back in time 30 years ago and kill the First Spirit. To do that, she requires a large amount of spirit mana which she doesn't have. which is why she wants to consume Shido who holds the spirit mana of three spirits within him for her to be able to use the 12th bullet and still have power left over to kill the First Spirit. She reappears during the beginning of Miku Truth and offered to help Shido rescue Tohka from the hands of DEM. It was later revealed that her real objective was to use Shido as a distraction for her to have a chance to search for the Second Spirit, the only one who knew the whereabouts of the First Spirit. In volume 10, Origami finds Kurumi and requested to be sent to the past with the power of Kurumi's Twelfth Bullet -Yud Bet-. Kurumi jokingly asks Origami if she wanted to go back so that she can see Shido when he was an innocent child, in which Origami replied that she wished to go back five years ago to kill the Spirit that murdered her parents, thus changing the past. After considering Origami's position, Kurumi eventually agreed to send Origami to the past and told Origami that she was using the former AST wizard as a test subject for the Twelfth Bullet, and that she would use Origami's spiritual energy to power the time travel. Origami remained adamant and assured Kurumi that she was ready to pay the price as long as she was sent back before the incident five years ago. Then, Kurumi summoned Zafkiel and shot Origami with the Twelfth Bullet. Appearance "A girl with astonishing beauty," as described by Shido. She appears to be elegant and has very good manners. She has black hair in long twintails. Her right eye is red tinted while her left eye appears as a gold, inorganic clock face. The clock's hands, moving in a counter-clockwise direction, represents her life, and is covered by bangs which is only revealed when transformed into a Spirit. The Astral Dress she wears is made out of crimson and black frills, giving her the appearance of an elegant Gothic lolita with uneven twintails. On her head she usually wears a big crimson net bow, holding her hair. She also wears a crimson and black collar on her neck and wears a pair of black pantyhose (transformed or not). Kurumi's height is stated to be 157cm, and her three sizes are B85/W59/H87. Personality Kurumi is a person whose personality is hard to read. She possesses a dislike of humanity that borders on mistrust, which is something that she shares with most of the other Spirits in their debut. She is a skilled actress, capable of putting on the façade of an innocent, curious young girl when she needs to, which is shown when she registered as a student at the Raizen High School, and speaks in a polite manner. However, under that mask lies a psychotic woman, prone to fits of insane laughter and possessing no regard for human life, regarding them as a food source to restore her own time, and thus, a disposable commodity. There is a twisted justice behind her methods however, as the people that she brutally murdered were would-be rapists and animal abusers. In addition, a good sign of her sense of justice lies in her ultimate objective: to go back in time, kill the First Spirit, and prevent the spacequakes from ever happening and saving millions of lives in the process. This goal made Phantom call her a kind person, albeit sarcastically. In hindsight, Kurumi possesses some degree of innocence that her psychotic behavior has not entirely ruined; she has a soft spot for small animals and other creatures. She once slaughtered four humans not because she needed to replenish her time, but because they were trying to kill a kitten. She also appeared to have some desire for a normal life, a chance at redemption, as Shido was able to speak with one of her many timelines and nearly convinced her before the true Kurumi interrupted. Her ability to summon shadow clones of herself from other timelines adds even more complexity to her character. The clones are essentially herself, which means they have the same personality, but they also have free will to an extent, even if they share memories, goals, fears, and obsessions. It's also hinted that the experiences a clone has affects the main one since, after helping Shido locate Tohka (so that Kurumi could track the Second Spirit) and parting ways, Kurumi was shown talking to her clones and was happy because she had received a pat on the head from Shido. Shido's kindness towards her have proven to be beneficial to both her and everyone around her as they are no longer in constant danger; a major sign of her kindness was shown at the end of Volume 6, where she offered Shido help to rescue Tohka. Interestingly, she seems to enjoy teasing Shido—aside from her heavily hinted feelings towards him, which is the reason why she hasn't devoured him yet, even when doing so would allow her to accomplish her goals near-instantly. Kurumi appears to have a liking for cats, as shown by her brutally murdering a group of men who were shooting at one with pellet guns. In an Omake, it is shown that she can be quite embarrassed about this, as when she was caught by Shido and Tohka, she ended up going so far as to have one of her clones pretend to be the real her and "dispose" her so that she could get out of the situation without ruining her reputation. Plot Light Novel Appearances: Volumes 3-4, 6-7, 10 Anime Appearances: Episodes 7-10, 12 (S1); Episodes 1, 6-10 (S2) Date A Live Encore Date A Live: Rinne Utopia Date A Live: Ars Install Powers and Abilities DateALive-10-1.png Datealive9.jpg DateALive-7-8.png DAL v3 05.png DAL v3 17.png DAL v7 09.jpg kurumi.jpg 313.jpg Angel: Zafkiel Weapon: Clock, Flintlock Pistol, Musket Astral Dress: Elohim Skills: [A gun with special bullets that can activate different effects depending on the bullet.] *'First Bullet:' Aleph (Accelerated Time, aka super speed power on target object or subject)'' Activated by pointing at 1 o'clock time on the clock.'' *'Second Bullet: Bet ' (Slows down time on a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at the 2 o'clock time on the clock. *'Third Bullet:' Gimel *'Fourth Bullet:' Dalet (Rewinds time on a target object or subject)'' Activated by pointing at the 4 o'clock time on the clock.'' *'Fifth Bullet:' Hei *'Sixth Bullet:' Vav *'Seventh Bullet:' Zayin (Temporarily freezes time on a target object or subject)'' Activated by pointing at the 7 o'clock time on the clock.'' *'Eight Bullet:' Het (Creates a clone of a target object or subject)'' Activated by pointing at the 8 o'clock time on the clock.'' *'Ninth Bullet:' Tet *'Tenth Bullet:' Yud (Peeks into the past of a target object or subject)'' Activated by pointing at the 10 o'clock time on the clock.'' *'Eleventh Bullet:' Yud Aleph *'Twelfth Bullet:' Yud Bet (Travels through time at the cost of a Spirit's power)'' Activated by pointing at the 12 o'clock time on the clock.'' Kurumi has the ability to manipulate the 4th dimension, mainly time, but her main power is associated with controlling shadows. Shadow is her primary power while Time is her secondary power in terms of usage. Combined with the power of time, she can create a clone with all her experiences, memories, abilities, etc. These clones are less powerful than Kurumi herself as she has mentioned in the last chapter of volume 3 and in the epilogue of volume 4. Her "Angel" is very powerful, but is also a double-edged sword. Each time she uses its abilities, it consumes a bit of her time (life.) In order to get back her own time, she has the ability to consume other people's "time" to refill hers. She has two intricately designed guns as weapons which resemble the hands of a clock: the musket (long weapon) for the minute hand and the flintlock (short weapon) for the hour hand. Kurumi also has the ability to call and dismiss spacequakes at will as shown in the series while she confronted Shido on the school's rooftop. To activate any power she needs, she first needs to call her Angel (regardless of whether or not the Angel has been summoned already), and position her flintlock at the number of the bullet on the Angel. Next, she needs to shoot the bullet at the target with the gun. In the event that she needs to use the power on herself, then she is required to shoot herself. Only the original Kurumi is capable of using her Spirit powers but her clones aren't to be taken lightly, as they can use her guns, summon the and can even summon Spacequakes. Trivia *Kurumi is the Spirit that Mana Takamiya killed multiple times in the past. However, those that Mana killed were actually just clones created by her Angel and not the real Kurumi. **That said, the real Kurumi doesn't even consider Mana to be worth her time and proved to be vastly superior to her when they actually do meet and fight. *Kurumi has the character "three" (狂「三」）in her name. and it refers to the third Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life, "Understanding." *Zafkiel's (Kurumi's Angel) bullet names are originally from the Hebraic Alphabet. For example, Aleph, the first bullet (from 1 o'clock) represents the first letter. *Elohim means "God" in Hebrew. *Zafkiel's name refers to an archangel. The angel is sometimes equated with Zophiel/Jophiel, but other times considered to be a different angel. Zaphkiel is the "chief of the order of thrones," one of the 9 angels that rule Heaven and also one of the 7 archangels. Zafkiel is also associated with the planet Saturn. *Zafkiel's name also means "beholder of God" or "the contemplation of God." *Kurumi's threat level is S-class, higher than Tohka (but lower than Inverse Tohka) which makes her officially the most dangerous Spirit to be known in her standard form. This level is shown to be quite accurate as she was able to face Mana, Tohka and Origami all at once and still have the upper hand. *Kurumi's Angel is classified as an S-class Angel, the highest class until now. Her powers can't be measured by conventional scale and they may be growing from all the mana she's consumed. *In the anime, Kurumi might have appeared in episode 5 as a cameo (at exactly 2:45, the girl holding a red umbrella). *According to the author of the series, Kurumi is a yandere. She is also an old personal character of the author, even older than DaL itself, and the one he's the most attached to. *Tsunako stated that Kurumi is the DaL char who is the most worthwhile to draw. *The first kanji in Kurumi's surname ("toki", 時) means "time". Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Spirit Category:Student Category:Antagonists